


Of Opposite Poles and Bets.

by The_Nerdy_Writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, I'm Bad At Tagging, crappy story. next generation, horrifying title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerdy_Writer/pseuds/The_Nerdy_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravenclaw Philippa Greene made a bet. And she intends to fulfill it, no matter what the repercussions.....</p><p>James Sirius Potter is the womanizer of Hogwarts. However, he soon realizes, firewhiskey and boldness do not go well together..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is BAD. also, I'm a first-timer, so please forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Philippa Greene was a Ravenclaw. Exceptionally smart, a member of the Quidditch team and member of the twice-Quidditch cup-winning team, she topped all her classes save one, even with Rose Weasley, daughter of the legendary Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, members of the golden trio, defeaters of Lord Voldemort in them. Her prowess was unsurpassed in all her subjects other than defence against the dark arts, which happened to be her favourite. That was a perpetual thorn in her side. Now, the proverbial thorn in her side was not that she was beaten in a subject but the person who beat her in DADA. She, in fact, came second to –in her opinion- the slimiest git, the most dismal stupid creature that ever roamed the surface of the earth. 

She came second to James Sirius Potter.

(This is all her opinions; mind you, my dear readers)

He was the son of the Harry Potter, and hence believed that the whole population of Hogwarts to kiss the ground he walked on. Well, at least the whole female population of the year below and his year did.

There was no denying that he was good-looking. He had tousled raven-black hair, piercing green eyes that held your gaze in the most amazing way through thick spectacles, and to add to it, a Quidditch-toned physique. However, his very pig-like personality neutralized it. So much so for the Romantic idea of a good looking person possessing a nice personality.

He knew that he could have any girl of Hogwarts he wished to. But, he decided to simply be a Casanova.

And torment her throughout her school life.

The fact that she was an orphan and was raised in Miss Organza’s Home for Orphaned Children alone qualified her to be the butt of his jokes for SIX straight years.

Everywhere she went, he followed. She would’ve said that she had a stalker, but James was not a stalker. He was the Devil incarnate.

He even regularly visited Flourish and Blotts, where she worked, and it grew to be such a nuisance that she dove in amongst the pile of old books (which she loved) to avoid him.

He thought spiking her lunchtime chocolate with a Puking Pastille was cool. It resulted in her quitting her job at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, where she had worked for an awesome month.

However, I, as the omniscient narrator of this story, will tell you that her being appointed the Head Girl forebode daunting changes for her, in unimaginable ways.


	2. The Head Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philippa realizes that she has just accepted her death sentence. Or, I am really bad at writing summaries.

The tawny owl’s impatient tapping on Philippa’s window woke her up.

“Shut up!” she hissed, for if Miss Organza got wind of her being up at night, she’d be in a lot of trouble.

15-year old Philippa Greene took out her school letter. Her booklist was enclosed, as was a letter from the headmistress Professor McGonagall informing her of her appointment as the head girl for the forthcoming year.

Phil was groggy (as anyone would be at 3 in the morning) and absent-mindedly stashed the badge into her coat pocket and dropped off to sleep right away.

Philippa was sorted into Ravenclaw due to her exceptional magical prowess. She could cast a Silencio charm in her second year itself, and a Protean charm in her third.

Needless to say, she got into Hogwarts at the age of 9, as her magic was too dangerous.

Now, at 10 o’clock, she walked to the leaky cauldron, waving everyone hi, and proceeding to Diagon alley.

“Hi, Mr.Flanagan.” She waved a hello to the manager of Flourish and Blotts. She clutched her booklist, pushed her spectacles up her nose, and wistfully stared out through the window at her object of desire at the Quality Quidditch supplies.

The Dragonblaze.

Brand-new on the market, with a price tag of 999 galleons, it was the fastest broom of its kind, easily outstripping the previous Firebolt.

There was a problem with her acquiring it.

Problem: expensiveness.

So, that evening, when Mr Flanagan gave her booklist’s books and refused payment, as ‘a belated thank-you for being the best employee in the world’ she went straight to the store opposite and placed an order for a Dragonblaze, paying in instalments.

Afterwards, with a shrunken broom safely in her pocket, she knocked on the doors of Weasley’s wizard wheezes. She could see the figures of Fred and George bent over at their ledgers.

“Who’s there?” Fred called out.  
“Doris.” Philippa answered.  
“Doris who?”  
“Door is open, can I come in?”

The door opened to the grinning faces of Fred and George.  
“Ah, lassie, come in, aye!”  
She rolls her eyes at that.

Standing in the middle of the shop, she shows them her badge.  
“Guess who’s Head Girl?” she announces.  
Katie and Angelina, their respective spouses, also appear and join in the melee.  
Fred disappears into their inventory room and comes out with a heavy and large suspicious-looking package.  
“Birthday, Christmas, and wedding” he says.  
“Make a toast!” and she’s happy, oblivious to the fact that she goes back for Hogwarts the next day.  
Philippa looked at her robes. And her badge. Blue with brown and black, the sombre colours of her house, emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest.  
“Last year. NEWTs for you, and A-levels for me.” Her roommate and best friend, Georgia says as they both set off for King’s Cross station.  
“Last year indeed.” Phil says, opening William, her owl’s cage, so that he can join them at the station.  
They set off in a taxi, a novelty, as Georgia turns 18 this year and will be leaving the orphanage.  
“I am running away.” Phil announces as her future plans.  
They arrive at King’s Cross and part at platform no: 9, Will perched on Phil’s shoulder.  
\------------------------------------------  
She walks through the train, finds an empty compartment, and settles down.

She appears fully dressed, wearing her black robes.

She finds the compartment of the heads open. She enters, and begins- “hi, I’m Philippa,”- but stops dead in her tracks as the person lifts his gaze and looks at her through brilliant green yes.

Oh my god, she curses.

James Bloody Potter was the Head Boy.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. The bet is made, and the plunge taken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philippa realizes that she has a daunting job ahead...and she has no idea how to do it.

Just then, Professor Avery, the deputy headmistress enters. Head of Gryffindor and DADA professor, her temper was legendary.

“Ah, James and Philippa. The head girl and boy.”

“She’s the head girl?” James almost shrieks.

“Do you have a problem with that, potter?” professor Avery says in a very dangerous tome, and James visibly swallows before shrugging a no.

Philippa pays no attention to what the professor was saying, having zoned out after hearing about daily patrols and a Halloween ball. Ah, who cares, she would not be going anyway.

After the professor leaves, it takes all but a fraction of a second before they have their wands pointed at each other’s throats.

“You heard her,” James says, “civility, Greene.”

“To you?” she retorts, “I’d show more respect to a Dementor.”

They stay like this, until he says, “I’m leaving to be with my friends. Do you have any friends, Greene?”

And he’s off. She pulls a face at his retreating back, and sets off to find her compartment.

Only, it is not empty any more.  
Rose Weasley, Emma Kahale, and Monica Bellamy sit, smiling up at her.  
“So, you had your meeting yet?” Emma asks.  
“Yes,” she grumbles, “its James.”  
“I’d always assumed that you both would start shagging any time now, since I believe that opposites attract, but, I ‘ve always been disappointed.” Monica says.  
“We are not magnets. Real people are not attracted to people with opposite tastes and preferences, Monica.”  
Just then Scorpius Malfoy and Anthony Harding poke their heads in.  
“Hey Rose, you all right? Settled in?” Scorpius asks.

Rose blushes furiously and nods a yes. God, Philippa thinks, they so need to date.

Anthony asks Emma about Quidditch trials, and she turns into a quivering mass of jelly and does not answer.

“You guys need to say your feelings out loud.” Phil rolls her eyes.

“You need to start dating my cousin.” Rose retorts, still blushing.

“I’ll bet she cannot start dating James by the end of the year.” Emma says.

“I’ll take that challenge only if I win, then you have to tell Anthony about your feelings and rose need to tell Scorpius.”

“Hey, guys, the end of the year is a long time away,” Monica says, “lets’ make her do it by the Halloween ball.”

Phil groans, “I’m not going to the ball as I bought a new broom and hence have no money.”

“We’ll transfigure you a dress, it’s easy.” They offer.

She stops. Look like she has to do it pretty soon…………………

They enter the great hall, smiling at nervous first-years looking up at them.

She decides to join the Gryffindor table as her friends were there, and she had to do something pretty soon.  
The hall goes silent as Philippa Greene, sworn enemy of James Sirius Potter, squeezes into the very little space between him and his cousin Rose Weasley. Then the chatter breaks out again.  
She is well into the middle of her third piece of chocolate pudding when she feels a sniffing sound.  
“Are you sniffing my hair, James?” she asks, incredulous.  
The hall falls silent. The sniffing stops. JAMES!!!!!!

“Of course not. There was a beetle in your hair.”

 

Kill me, she moans.

After dinner, she winds up in the seventh floor, standing in front of a portrait of Wendelin the Weird, saying, “Titillate.”

She parts the curtains and opens the circular door leading to her room.

And she gapes.

There is a queen-sized bed in the centre, with a large window looking over the black lake and a broom holder, where she keeps her broom, admiring it before she turns to her favourite part if the room .

The bookshelf, completely filled, spanning the entire wall behind the bed.

She does an impromptu Irish jig before falling asleep.


	5. Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philippa gets a surprise.

She woke up at 7.30 in the morning and took a moment to realize the fact that she, Philippa Greene, of miss Organza's Home for Orphans had been given aher own room.

At breakfast, she sat at the Gryffindor table again, although not beside James, thankfully.   
"First period is NEWT potions." Rose groaned.  
"Why does the old conker even teach any more?" Phil commented.   
"Gather around, children! Today you will be brewing Amortentia, the most powerful love potion, extremely dangerous, so I recommend to never use it anywhere!" Slughorn droned in his overtly bright and bubbly voice. 

The class groaned simultaneously.

Soon enough, she had a golden yellow potion bubbling in her cauldron, the first stage- colour.

Add a lilac petal, a violet, and stir clockwise for three times and anticlockwise for two-Then pour in alihotsy leaf extract -and a Jumping bean in - her potion turned a violet shade, the one mentioned for the second stage. 

Now all she had to do was to stir clockwise fifty times and add a few petals of lily. Great. 

Her potion immediately turned the clear liquid mentioned as is.

"Times up!" Slughorn said, overly chirpy that morning.   
He looks at every cauldron, gives a tut, or a 'hmm' at some, smiles at Rose's violet potion, and comes to Philippa, takes a look, and a beaming smile is bestowed upon her.

"This is the perfect potion! Twenty points to Ravenclaw for Miss Philippa Greene! " Slughorn shouts, "if you smell it, you can smell the things which you desire most! Come Mr Potter, have a whiff!" Slughorn tells James , of all people.

She gets a smell out of the faintly smoking cauldron. It smells to her of old parchment, new books, and-  
A completely new smell hits her her senses, and leaves her reeling. 

It smells of expensive Cologne, mixed with the smell of Quidditch leathers after a long flight. She decides to overlook that and concentrate on the fact that James Sirius goddamn bloody Potter is going to smell her potion. God, she hated him. 

He saunters over to her cauldron and takes a deep breath.   
"I smell Pumpkin Pasties, chocolates, and apricot with the smell of books." He announces.

She gapes. He likes books ???????

Just then, the Bell rings, signalling the thankful end to Potions. Slughorn tells them to write two feet of parchment on Amortentia. 

At Defence Against the Dark Arts, there was no classroom benches. Instead, a long platform ran all through the room. Duelling, her mind thought happily. 

Professor Bill Weasley walked into the room. He and his wife were teachers at Hogwarts, he taught DADA, while his wife, Fleur Weasley taught Charms. 

"Duelling today, folks! Use your best curses and Charms! I will pair you up, and you will duel each other until one is successfully disarmed. Clear?" He asks.

The class begins. People throw each other around in the first few bouts.

Xavier and Victor, sons of Fred and George Weasley goof about and hit each other with a few harmless spells before being cheered off the stage.

A blushing Rose knocks Scorpius Weasley out before giving a little curtesy to the crowd and hopping off.  
"All right, now let us have the Head students here!" Professor Weasley said.

They walk to the platform, stiffly bowing to each other and holdings their wands out in front of them.

"All right, on the count of three! One, two,-"  
"Taratallengra!"  
"Protego!"  
"Serpensortia!"  
"Incendio!"  
"Petrificus totalus!"Philippa screamed. James' hand became bound and his mouth opens in an O. 

"Expelliarmus." She flicks, almost lazily.

The wand comes flying to her hand and she deftly catches it before bowing to the crowd and going off to her dorm, as the Bell rang just as they finished fighting.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Oh my god I love you guys and this chapter might have some errors, please overlook them.  
<3


	6. Quidditch

Philippa POV.  
I woke up on the morning of the 15th for Quidditch tryouts.  
Emma, my best friend and Ravenclaw Quidditch captain shouts, "hey Phil! Come on here, give me a hand!"  
I walk over to her, and smile.   
"Guess what? I got a new broom." I smile.  
"No way! What did ya get? "  
I smile.  
"The Dragonblaze."  
Her mouth falls open in a perfect circle.  
"Keep your mouth closed, you look like James at DADA last week."  
The tryouts go on.   
A boy of fourth year called Michael Murray gets the position of Chaser. The rest remain the same.   
"Team, we have a match with the Gryffindors this week. So, I want you to be on your top game now."l  
 The week later, before the match, she calls a team meeting. More like, me and her meeting in the Ravenclaw common room.  
"I have reports that Potter has been practicing in the night to prepare for the match."  
"Leave him to me, Ems," I growl. "That little piece of shit won't know what hit him"  
_________________________________________

The day of the match day dawned bright and sunny. Fluffy white clouds floated about in the azure sky. The light breeze blowing would make playing in the October sun a lot nicer. I felt happy.  
We walk onto the grounds in a line of blue and brown, the most disciplined house of Hogwarts.   
Emma looks at me. Earlier, in the changing rooms, she had told me about the kind of aggression I would have to show on the field.   
"You need to show him that you are indeed as good as your reputation."  
"Um, Emma," I had asked,"I beat him twice in the finals the previous years."  
"There are rumours that he has a new broom." She whispered. I scoff at that, and walk off.   
Turns out, he didn't have a new broom.  
He had a new strategy.  
Kill 'em.  
"Let us begin the first match of the year!" Queenie Finnegan hollers into the megaphone, " the Ravenclaws look to defending their title for the third straight year, and the Gryffindors look to winning one in their captain's last year!"  
The match begins. Pretty soon, we know that this time around, the Gryffindors have no qualms about playing dirty.   
"And Xavier aims a bludger at the Ravenclaw keeper Emma! The Ravenclaws retort with a bludger to the stomach for Nellie!"  
It was turning into a very physical match.   
We scored two goals, and I look around for a glint of gold to end the match on a high note.   
"I fly around the stands, flying by while Queenie wonders quite audibly," is that a Dragonblaze ?"   
The whole match stops. Everyone stares at me until someone blows a  loud whistle.  
I regain my senses, and quickly scan the pitch once more.   
And there it was. The Golden Snitch.   
Hovering in front of the commentary box.   
I out on a burst of speed, and race across the pitch towards the stands.   
Unfortunately, James has seen it as well.   
I put on a final burst of speed, and no sooner had my fingers clasped the quivering little Snitch, than I hear a sickening crunch of someone crashing into me.  
I fall about fifty feet, along with the person. However, we slow.down just before, and hence it is not life-threatening.   
I brush the dust of my disoriented body, and opened my hand.   
The Snitch is not there.   
Queenie is shouting into the megaphone, "and Ravenclaw wins the match 20- 170!!! Better luck next time, Gryffindor!"  
The Snitch is in James' hands.   
I see red.   
"What were you thinking? You crash into me, and then you think it is alright to take the Snitch from my own fricking hands? Well go fuck yourself, cause that ain't happening!" I scream.  
The  professors quickly descend to the pitch.   
Professor Avery, head of Gryffindor, tells James what exactly she can do with little shits like him. Ha-ha, James.   
Professor Fleur Weasley says to me about behaving like a lady, but the glint in her eye gives away the fact that she would've done the same thing.   
Anyway, I land up in detention that day.  
With Filch.  
I make my down to the Entrance Hall at eight o'clock and find James and Filch already waiting for me.   
Filch had a very happy smile on his face, which indicated that he was very happy to be given this detention to run. His cat, Mrs Norris, rubs her head against his feet (I swear that cat is his spouse) and looks at me from her yellow eyes.   
"Ah, the 'eads. Let's go, Madam Pince is waiting for ya."   
We walk to the library in silence, James holding his tongue for a change.   
Madam Pince was indeed waiting for us, for she wasted no time in taking us to the room behind the library.  
And it is filled with books, which has probably been lying here for a decade.  
"I want this room cleaned, and the books arranged in the shelf in alphabetical order, no magic."  
She leaves.   
James sits on a pile of books, and looks up at me.  
"What?" I ask.   
_____________________________________________________  
Sorry it took me so long to update!!!!!! Anyhow, I hope you guys like it.  
#just_girly_things


End file.
